


Correr debajo de la lluvia

by lea1santome



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alaric Saltzman/Mason, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alaric se hace amigo de Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correr debajo de la lluvia

Vale, Alaric estaba pasando una mala temporada tras su ruptura con Jenna, pues ambos se dieron cuenta que no tenían nada en común, y decidieron romper por mutuo y seguir amigos, Jenna le había convencido para que corriera con Mason.

Cada mañana iba a correr con él una hora, antes de ir al instituto, pero ese día no les quedo más remedio que correr bajo la lluvia hasta la casa familiar de Mason, pero su cuñada y su sobrino estaban. Entraron en la casa con cuidado para no resbalarse y caer, Mason le dijo que fueran a su habitación y le dio una toalla a Alaric para que se secará.

_ En serio creo que debemos cambiarnos de ropa antes que cojamos una neumonía- dijo Mason sin quitar su vista hacia el profesor.

_ Eres un hombre lobo, y creo que una simple neumonía contigo.-espetó Alaric.

_No, conmigo no, pero contigo sí, el anillo no funciona con enfermedades no sobrenaturales- Este comentario puso nervioso a Alaric pues nunca le había dicho a Mason nada referente al anillo- Recuerda que soy un hombre lobo y tengo mis sentidos muy agudos, y sin querer os escuche hablar, pero hasta de hablar cambiante- En ese momento le dio un chándal secó a Alaric.

_ ¿dónde está el baño?- preguntó Alaric.

_ no hace falta que te vayas a otro sitio, te puedes cambiar delante de mí, ambos somos hombres y seguro que tú te has cambiado en los vestuarios masculinos cuando eras estudiante en la universidad.

_Vale- El profesor de historia le doy la espalda a Mason mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta, pero sentida los ojos del hombre lobo mirándole, se quito la camisa, aún sentida la mirada del tio de Tyler, los zapatos, calcetines, el pantalón y no quería hacer la vuelta para darse cuenta que aun lo miraba pero con lujuria a punto de estallar.

_ Los calzoncillos también- indico Mason- Están húmedos, junto al chándal tienes unos calzoncillos limpios.- El profesor no tuvo más remedio que quitarse los calzoncillos ante la mirada lasciva del hombre lobo, se apresuro a vestirse. Cuando había acabado de cambiarse se dio la media vuelta vio que Mason seguía desnudo, tocándose.

_¿pero qué haces?_ preguntó un desconcertado Alaric, que intentaba desviar la mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera el cuerpo musculoso y bronceado pero no podía, estaba como hechizado.

_ ¿sabes qué? Tienes un cuerpo envidiable, que dan ganas de besar, eres muy tentador- Acercó Alaric y esté ultimo daba pasos hacia atrás pero se encontró que no podía dar más pasos pues estaba contra la pared y el hombre lobo se acercaba rápidamente y le besaba, trato de no responder al beso de no darle esperanzas pero sentir el cuerpo desnudo del otro hombre le hizo perder el control, respondió a cada beso, besos posesivos, dejo que las manos de su compañero se adentraran en debajo de su camisa y le acariciaran.

_ es mejor que te ayude quitarte la ropa, se va a manchar_ Susurró al oído, mientras le quitaba la ropa al profesor, y el beso cada palmo de su cuerpo.

Ese día, Alaric aprovecho cada minuto que tenía libre para estar con Mason.

 

Mientras fuera se encontraba un furioso Damon, pero no sabía por qué sentía tanta furia en su interior, sólo quería entrar en casa y destripar a ese maldito hombre lobo, quizás siempre le había caído como una patada en el culo, o quizás trató de matar a su hermano o quizás estaba teniendo la oportunidad que él jamás tendría, de estar con el profesor.

Ahora sí lo sabía, sentía celos del hombre lobo, completamente celoso y se juró así mismo que trataría de conquistar el corazón del profesor, y dejo que la rabia desapareciera bajo la lluvia, sin hacer ruido se fue de la propiedad y tratando de no dejar rastro de su corazón roto.


End file.
